degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Pacini
Lola Pacini is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Bubbly and excitable, Lola is a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality that is hard to miss in the halls of Degrassi. She may not be the brightest of students, but she is eager for almost anything. Lola’s closest friends are Shay Powers, Zoë Rivas, and Frankie Hollingsworth, and she is also friends with Jack Jones and she is dating Tiny Bell. She is labelled as "The Girl Who Is Smarter Than She Looks". She is portrayed by Amanda Arcuri. Character History Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Lola is shown auditioning for the Power Cheer team. When Zoë shows off her skills, Lola comments that she won't make the team. Despite this, she makes the team and performs at the Renewal Ceremony. Later, she and the team follow Zoë's lead through the halls. In Wise Up, Lola follows Zoë through the halls mindlessly like the other cheerleaders. When Zig tells Zoë that she doesn't need to send him nude pictures, Zoë asks if he'd rather get them from dumb niners and Lola expresses her offense. Later in the foyer, Zoë compliments Shay on one of her stunts, but Lola mistakenly believes it to be an insult and tells Shay not to listen to her. The other girls laugh at her and Zoë calls her a "dumbass". When Zig approaches the girls, Lola giggles and is surprised when Zoë turns him down. In If You Could Only See, Frankie asks Lola and Shay if boys are allowed in their rooms. She asks where else she would make out with them. When Frankie expresses concern about Winston breaking up with her, Lola tells her to send him nude pictures to keep him happy. When Zoë tells the girls about the Degrassi Nudes service, Lola agrees to take part in it. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Lola, Shay, and Zoë run through the hallways laughing about Zig's arm-wrestling loss gif. In There's Your Trouble, Lola is seen at cheer practice. Zoe takes Lola and the rest of the team to watch the other cheer team and Lola thinks they don't have chance against them. Lola and the rest are upset with Zoe when uses the Degrassi Nudes money on equipment instead of for competition fees and bus money. Zoe in an attempt to re gain the teams trust buys them gifts and apologizes. Lola and the rest of the team decided to forgive Zoe and is confused when she didn't understand when Frankie wasn't pulling her weight. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Lola and Shay are in class making fun of Arlene and when asked by Frankie to help her with coding they tell her they have to attend and can't do. Before they leave class they give her advice on asking Hunter for help. The following day Lola and Shay are messing with Arlene and as Frankie walks in they wave to her to come sit with them but Frankie declines and sits with Arlene. In I'll Be Missing You, Lola is at the Power Cheer cupcake booth. Lola is confused when no one let her in on the suprise for Zoe since she can't keep a secret. Lola and the rest of the team suprises Zoe in the locker before blurting out the gift they got Zoe. After Zoe says the team she never had anyone throw her surprise party before Lola starts a group hug. Lola receives a text from the blackmailer revealing someone knows about Degrassi Nudes. In Hush, '''Lola is seen talking Zoë, Frankie, Shay, and Jack about their problem regarding messages and threats. She then travels around the school with the cheer team to find out who have been sending them the messages. After Lola and the girls accuse Hunter of being the perpetrator, she and the girls head to their semi-final competition where they perform with confidence in front of the judges.' In 'Hero vs. Villain, the cheer team and Lola are asked whether they know anything about the Degrassi Nudes by Mr. Simpson. She is later seen with the team when Zoë talks to them and when they confront Frankie. Afterwards, she appears in the audience with the school when Zoe speaks at the assembly. A mass text is then sent out with Lola, Zoe, and Shay in their cheer uniforms and a message across their breasts, confirming they are behind the nudes. In '''Firestarter (1), Lola is seen with the cheer team when Frankie tells them to turn against Zoë. In Firestarter (2), Lola and the cheer team are mad at Zoë for framing Frankie. The team ends up going to their regional competition. Lola and the girls then perform their routine. In Watch Out Now, Lola is seen sitting against a locker doing school work. Winston approaches her to vent about his stand up act. After giving him advice, he kisses her, to which shocks her. In Ready or Not, Lola is set to become the leading lady in the musical, which scares Winston due to their recent history. In Wishlist, Lola, Shay, and Frankie plan Frankie's 15th birthday party. Realizing the extravagant party will need to be financed, Lola and Shay convince Frankie to use her father. Lola is then seen at Frankie and Hunter's 15th birthday party. In Walking in My Shoes, Lola is seen happy about her recent test grade. With Frankie's grades slipping, Frankie copies off of Lola's next test. Afterwards, Mr. Armstrong confronts Lola and Frankie on their tests answer matching and Lola looks confused. Frankie admits to cheating to Lola and then later Mr. Armstrong. After she tells Lola this, Lola tells Frankie that Winston kissed her. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Lola enters the class room went Shay and Frankie are discussing about Winston. Shay points out it's about her and Winston kissing to which she apologizes again. Frankie tells Lola she will forgive her if she can help her in testing Winston faithfulness. Lola flirts with Winston in an attempt to test Winston but it was revealed Winston knew the whole time. In Don't Look Back, Lola is seen working at a restaurant during the summer. Season 15 In #BootyCall, Lola and Frankie notice that Shay has a crush on Tiny but Lola tells Shay that she has doesn't have a shot because Tiny likes girls with big butts and comments that she has the butt of a 4 year old boy. Lola uploads the photo Shay sent her without Shay's permission. She is later is hanging with Shay and Frankie at Miles' pool party and She tells Shay won't remove the photo. When Tiny asks Shay if she would be his lab partner and Shay agrees, Lola is happy for her. When Shay is about to head to class Lola and Frankie stuff her pants to make her butt bigger. When Tiny tells he didn't see the photo of her because he doesn't follow Lola on Hastygram, this annoys Lola. In #NoFilter, Lola and Shay are walking in the in hallway and Frankie walks up them asking what they thought of her hair. Lola and Shay ask her is she alright and asks if she wants to hang out later but Frankie declines. Lola and Shay reveal to have catfished Frankie because they want to know what's going on with her and they were worried about her. Lola and Shay are in the lounge when Frankie walks up to them and the apologizes to her. Lola and Shay tell Frankie that they accept her and the three make up. Appearance and Style Season 14 Lola has short pink and purple hair with blonde bottoms, and is usually seen wearing her Power Cheer outfit. Season 15 Lola's hair is a little longer than before and is now bubblegum pink. Trivia *She is the first main Degrassi character to have pink hair. *She is one of the characters who have dyed their hair an unnatural color. The other is Grace. * She is one of several characters to send nude photos of themselves. Others include Alli, Frankie, Shay, Jack and Zoë. * Her cell phone's name is Julio and "he" is claimed to be testy with new people. * She has a dog named Fernando, whose hair she also dyed pink. * In the mini Champagne Supernova, it is shown that she speaks Spanish and that she is not allowed to talk to boys. * She is a fan of 5 Seconds of Summer. * She seems to be a shipper of Zig and Zoë. * Lola reveals in #Not Okay, that she has loved Tiny since forever. * Lola is of Argentinian descent. *Lola shares similarities with Alli Bhandari. Quotes *"Wow, I'm never making the team now..." (First line) *(To Zoë): "Hey, who are you calling dumb?" *Zoë: "I can't believe you landed that tumble, Shay. You were sublime." Lola: "Don't listen to her, Shay. You're great." *"Uh, I don't want to see junk pics." *(To Grace, referring to her phone): "Be gentle with Julio. He's testy with new people." *(To Hunter): Thanks for drawing me cute." * (To Zoë): "Not Miles. He's way too cute to be a villain." * (To Frankie): "You had a sexy dream about Jonah?" Relationships *Tiny Bell **Start Up: #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness (1505) Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Athlete Category:Power Squad Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Musician